My name is Hawkfish
by Elfera
Summary: The district 4 tribute's POV of the 74th hunger games. From his reaping to his death. Not counting the prologe.
1. Prologe

Prologe

Hi. My name is Hawkfish Odiar. My uncle is, was Finnick Odiar. You probably know of him. I was the tribute from district 4 during the 74th hunger games. My sister Purcula was also a tribute during that game. My father died when I was three. It was a fishing accident. My uncle let us. (My mom, Purcula, and I.) Move into his house. You all know Katniss' story, and some of Peeta's. Some people actally know of Rue's, Marvel's, and Electrica's. (Electrica being who you know as Foxface.) I'm going to start this story before the reapings, so you know of life back in district 4, and some other things. Let's go back to when I was ten.

I had just turned ten the day before, and I was about to have my first job! I have never really fished before, but us at 4 have this natural gift. Kind of like how the capital people have a natural gift of being really annoying. It's like an adaptation. I was with my sister. They gave me a pretty simple job to tell the truth. All I had to do was catch fish in a net.

My first attempt ended up with me entangled in the net. After like about maybe fifteen maybe even twenty attemps I finally got the net in the water. When I pulled it in. I had a lot of fish in it, and I dropped the net back into the sea. I managed to grab it, but all the fish had excaped. After awhile they decided I could not fish. At all, so they sent me home with a note. Saying that I couldn't fish, and that my mom should find something else for me to do.

She did. She had me work in her, and my father's bakery. I always have liked it there. You should smell it! The bread. Wow. Anyway, and that is why I don't fish. Now then. Let's go farther back in my lifetime. Back when I was three. Before my father died.

Purcula, and I were playing in the sea. I still hadn't been able to say her name right. I called her Purcu. It kind of stuck when I got older, so sometimes I called her Purcu before you know. Anyway we were splashing around. Getting each other wet. When our father came out. He looked a lot like Finnick. He had the same golden hair.

He made a lot of the woman in our district swoon. My sister, and I are more like our mom's family. My sister has our mom's black hair. I have the red hair of her sister who was in the Hunger Games, and died. Purcula has mom's metioned above sister's eyes. I have mom's eyes, so in other words. We aren't the handomest, or prettiest siblings. Though Purcula has dated some boys, but edventally they leave her for some prettier girl.

Anyway, we were playing in the sea. When our father, and mother came out. They watched us for awhile. Finally Dad took a running start, and jumped into the sea with us. We laughed, or giggled. After awhile it got to dark in the sea, and I was really tired. Dad just picked me up, and carried me into our little hut like place. As we fell asleep I remembered father whispering something to Mom.

That was the day before he died. That's about all you need to know. Well I'm going for now. See you later, and may the odds be ever in your favor. More than they were in mine that is.


	2. The revenge reapings

The smell of the sea drifted through my district. Every time I opened my mouth the taste of salt drifted in. My sister Purcula was desperately clutching my hand. Like at any given moment I would just disappear. This was the only year in which no one could volunteer. Purcula was having an episode at home, but luckily she got out of it. We went to stand in line to get our fingers pricked. We were separated. I stood behind a girl. After her finger was pricked it was my turn. I held my finger out. I remembered the pain from my first year. My finger was pricked, and my blood was put on the paper. I clutched my finger still fresh with blood. I walked towards my group. I stood apart from the other thirteen year old boys. I get picked on a lot by them, because I can't fish. Our mentor walked up. Bouncing. Her skin was a disgusting shade of blue. Here picture the sea. Now picture it blue yet really polluted. That was the color of the mentor's skin. Her name was . . . ummm . . . Yasimine Varkinter. She made us watch the same video from last time. I swear the adults know that video from memory. Then she dug her blue hand into the girl's reaping ball. She pulled out a small slip of paper. She licked her lips. Then in the stupid capital accent she said. "Purcula Odair" no. NO! I watched in horror as my sister walked up to the stage. Her eyes darting to mom. Mom could barely stand. Some people held her up. You see mom was the only member of her family that hadn't been careers. Besides her parents, so her whole family was pretty much killed. Her siblings from the Hunger Games. Her parents from a boating accident. I watched my sister as she stood in front of our district. I marveled at how calm she looked. Then Yasimine Varkinter went to our reaping ball. She dug her hand in, and pulled out a slip a lot like the other one. She unfolded it, and then in her capital accent. "Hawkfish Odiar" I froze. Clearly there had been a mistake! All of the boys looked back at me. Smirking. "Hawkfish Odiar!" Yasimine said again. I looked at my mother. She was shaking her head. Mouthing no, no, no. "Hawkfish Odiar!" Yasimine said once again, and then I started to walk towards the stage. I felt like a zombie. As I stood in front of District four I knew what they were thinking. I was going to die. Purcula had a better chance at living. As we were led away. I looked at my mother. As a whole bunch of people used all their strength to hold her up. Then we were rushed into a car to the Justice Building. Purcula was silent through the whole ride. Her face showing absolute anger.

* * *

><p>I sat on the velvet couch. Running my hand on it. It felt nice under my skin. Finally one of the peacekeepers opened the door. "You have ten minutes." He said, and my mother came in. The first thing she did was run over and hug me. I started to cry in her arms. They were so soft, and warm just like they have always been. Only this time...I may never feel them again. Then mom broke from me. Even though all I wanted was to stay in her arms. "Hawk" she whispered after sitting next to me. I looked at her. "Please. Will you listen to Purcula? Do what she says?" I nodded, and mom smiled. Then she took something from her pocket. She took my hand, and put the thing in it. "Take this Hawk. As your reminder of home." I looked at it. It was dad's old pin. His shark pin. I then started to cry harder. Mom then hugged me again, and we stayed like that. In till she was sent away. I then just sat there on the couch. Wishing that it was longer than ten minutes. That I wouldn't have to go to The Hunger Games. Wishing that Purcula, and I could just stay with mom. After awhile the door opened again. This time it was Finnick who came in. "Hey Hawk" he said smiling that smile that made girls wild. "Hi" I said staring at the pin mom gave me. He sat next to me. "I remember when I was in this position." He sighed "I'm sorry." That caught my attention. "About what?" I asked. Finnick sighed. Moving his hand over his hair. Messing it up. "It's my fault you and Purcula are here. I have been fighting against the capital for a while." That caught my full attention. "What?" I asked he smiled at me. "I've been making fun of the capital, and stuff. They haven't taken it well, and well." He spread his hands. "After everyone left I attacked those reaping balls. I opened every single slip of paper, and guess what?" I sighed. Finnick always said guess what, and then told me what. "The only names on those slips was yours and Purcula's!" I looked at Finnick not talking then said. "They wanted Purcula, and I to go to the Hunger Games. To die" Finnick nodded then said. "Hawk. Whatever you do. Please try to live. Most importantly listen to Purcula!" I nodded, and then the peacekeepers sent me to the train.<p> 


End file.
